


chocolate cosmos

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Character Death, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sickfic, Very slight body horror, sickness au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: josh loves tyler.tyler does not love josh.[a hanahaki disease au]





	chocolate cosmos

blue spills from josh's lips.

it's the same shade as his hair once was, soft and quiet compared to anger of blood that spatters on it. josh crumples up the petals that fall from his lips, then walks out as if nothing is wrong.

that's the first time it happens.

the next time it happens, there's nobody else there, and josh finds himself choking on the petals that flow from his lips. he chokes back a breath and finds that the petals are no longer blue. they're an odd reddish-brown stained more red by blood.

when he looks down at his chest, he can see odd, green lines.

his throat feels like it's been torn apart.

josh pushes it aside.

tyler's there the third time it happens; he nearly screams with shock, but when he sees josh painfully begging him to say nothing, to just clean up the petals, he does just that.

"oh, god, josh." tyler whispers. "how long has this been happening?"

josh gulps. "two weeks. please don't tell anyone." he begs.

nobody can find out.

"are you going to get the surgery?" tyler asks josh, lips soundlessly forming around words.

"no," josh says. before tyler can ask why, he tells him. "i don't want to risk losing my emotions or my feelings towards that person. i don't want to risk losing everything about them." he is pulled into a hug, tyler's arms pulling him close as if nothing is wrong.

tyler doesn't tell anybody.

"who is it?" tyler asks him two days later. "maybe i can help."

"it doesn't matter." josh says, because he can't tell tyler when tyler's the one he loves. 

more flowers begin coming up.

they burst from his throat as he sleeps and his body is encased in vines.

after the funeral, tyler throws up blue rose petals. they're the same colour as josh's hair was.

**Author's Note:**

> punch me or leave a review


End file.
